The Amnesic Saiyan
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: V/B: Who would of thought, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, could hit his head so hard that he'd actually forget the past 30 years of his life. (Closely based off of STUPIDOOMDOODLES VB comic, very fluffy, third genre: Family)


**The Amnesic Saiyan **

A/N: My first VegeBul based off one of Stupidoomdoodles comics on tumblr. (Amnesia'd Saiyan hehe. I give credit to the dialogue to her I really couldn't resist using some of it cause It's so damn funny.) I do plan on writing more for this ship, in a more fluffy light rather than so dark and dramatic. Also Vegeta will forever be the biggest dork on this planet, in second place is his son though hehe. (Don't even argue with me on this one.) So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Arms folded over the blue-haired woman's chest as she watched the scene before her unfold. Bra holding a bright neon-pink box in her hand as she continuously attempted to stick on the sparkly-coated band aids on the short, angry, Saiyan. Every time the blue-haired girl tried to stick another one on his cut, Vegeta simply peeled it off his skin and glared down at her whilst his adam's apple moved daring to say something aloud.

Though only mere seconds passed before a loud _whack_ of an opening door was heard behind Bulma. Craning her neck slightly to the side to see Krillin running in hands to his knees as he panted, "_Bulma!" _Krillin began, "_I came as soon as possible, a-are you okay?!" _The short monk asked, "_He hasn't **killed** anything yet has he!?"__  
_

Bulma, arms still folded with a grin pulling on her lip looked down at him. "Hey, Krillin!" She greeted shortly before continuing on, "Don't even worry, we have the situation under control!" The bluenette chuckled softly.

Trunks looked over his mother's shoulder and smiled waving, "Hi Uncle Krillin!" The teen exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear.

Though the quietness broke momentarily by Vegeta's ear-splitting yells at the younger girl beside him. "_For the love of all the great galaxies, **can you quit putting those sticky things on**_** me?!**" Vegeta's yell resounded across the entire building, though shockingly enough only the likes of Krillin would cover their ears at such a loud noise. Unlike the Briefs who were all but accustomed to this kind of loud sound.

The yell only made Bra pout as she forced even more sparkly band-aids on the Saiyan, "But daddy, you need the band-aids for your Boo-Boo's!" She yelled back just as loud.

Bulma sighed, glancing over at her daughter and husband, Vegeta trying to pry off every bright pink bandaid on him. Pursing her lip she looked at those two unamused, "I can't _believe _he managed to hit his head and _forget _all about the last thirty years." Bulma blandly stated, licking her teeth, "Is this a Saiyan thing?" She asked, "Hurting your _stupid head_ into hard surfaces until you forget your own name?"

Trunks, who stood adjacent to the bluenette had a large goofy looking smile on his face and simply shrugged while watching his sister struggle with his father, "I dunno...I think he's kinda fun."

At that moment Vegeta snapped his neck over to the trio standing about three to four feet away from him, eyes wide as he recognized her face. "_**WOMAN!**" _The black-haired Saiyan shouted now getting up from the gurney.

Krillin now immediately jumped at the sight of the short blood-thirsty looking Saiyan storming up to them. "Uuuh...Bulma?!" Krillin's voice sounding shaky, cheeks blue mostly from fear that Vegeta might _actually _be able to hurt him.

Vegeta, wrapped in wound bandages as well as tiny sparkly ones on his several cuts and scratches, stormed up to Bulma grabbing her by the shoulders beginning to shake her forcefully, "I don't give a _crap_ how _gorgeous_ you are, if you don't tell me where my space pod is in the next _five seconds_ I'm gonna _**blow you up**_!" Bulma just stared at the shorter Saiyan, eyes lidded down ward as she lifted her perfume bottle and simply clicked the spray. All before Vegeta jumped holding his nose tightly "Fuck shit my **_nose_ **what the **_hell?!_**"

Krillin watched the nearly formidable Saiyan fuming as he held his nose, mostly in shock as he craned his neck over to Bulma, who smirked just a bit satisfied. "Wh-What...?"

Bulma tugged the corner of her lip into a wider smirk and looked over to the short monk, "Saiyan's sense of smell are too sensible." She explained then chuckled just a bit, "I usually wear cologne to punish him."

Krillin's expression kept wide-eyed and utterly shocked, "A-Are...you _serious?!_" He exclaimed, his vision switching between the Saiyan and the scientist.

Bulma pursed her lip, eyes lidded lowly, "Do you really think that I would have spent twenty years living with my idiotic husband without learning _any _of his 'over nine-thousand' weaknesses?" Bulma asked with a bit of sarcasm laced in her voice, "Trunks, go get me the peanut butter, you know he's _allergic_."

Trunks who already started walking the minute he heard _'peanut butter' _looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Sure mom."

Vegeta who continued to curse was really bugging the younger Bra who folded her arms, "Papa!" She yelled, "_Bad Words!" _

The flamed-haired Saiyan looked back to the girl whose hair stood just like his, squinting down at her, "'Papa'?!" Vegeta shouted, "Who the _**fuck** _are you calling papa. you _**alien freak**_?!" Vegeta roared immediately causing Bra's eyes to become watery and her face scrunched up into a bright red.

Behind them Krillin leaned closer to Bulma's ear, whilst watching the scene unfold and tilted his head just a bit, "W-Wait, Vegeta's allergic to nuts?" Though watching Bra fist her hand Krillin quickly looked over to the blue-haired scientist, "Oh my god, _Bra!"_ Krillin exclaimed, "Shouldn't we _do_ something?!" Krillin exclaimed looking over to Bulma worriedly.

Bulma shrugged watching her daughter roll her arm rapidly, "Meh...she won't hurt him."

Krillin wiped some sweat off his brow, "_She _won't?"

Vegeta glared down at her, laughing maniacally at the little girl, "AHA, This is **_priceless_!**" Vegeta laughed , "_You're _going to fight **me**?" He exclaimed at the flamed-haired girl, "The _**prince of all Saiyans **_against a weak ass brat who can't even brush her own hair?!" Vegeta exclaimed holding his stomach as he laughed, "I wanna see **that****!**" Vegeta cackled before scanning the short Demi-Saiyan. "Wait...where have I seen this kind of ha-"

Bra's fist aimed directly to the short Saiyan's groin, his eyes snapping open as he managed to squeak out "...Hair."

Bulma chuckled and turned toward Krillin who stared at the scene wide-eyed, "See?" She pointed at the two, "She didn't hurt him...much."

Trunks casually walked in with the jar of peanut butter, laughing at the top of his lungs watching his father holding his crotch not able to emit a single sound. "Ahaha, nice job Bra!" He congratulated now opening the jar, "He's never gonna be able to live _that _down."

Bra pursed her lip and glared down at her dad, inhaling deeply, her face bright red as she shut her eyes tightly, "**_Mean_ **papa!" She screamed, "No more hugs and kisses until you say **_sorry!_**" The fiery blue-haired hybrid screeched, stomping her tiny feet on the ground.

Krillin looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bulma...are you telling me we could have beaten Vegeta with cheap perfume and peanut butter all those years ago." He muttered.

Bulma looked over to the crouched Vegeta and nodded, "Uh, yeah, pretty much." Bulma stated quite blandly.

Krillin pinched even harder, shaking his head, "This is so fucking **anticlimactic**." He grumbled.

The scientist shrugged, pushing her lips flatly outward. "Eeyup."

Trunks crouched down grabbing a spoonful of peanut butter as Bra held his mouth open, Trunks cackling as he pushed the spoon in the Saiyan Prince's mouth, "Come on Daddy-o open wiide!" Trunks cooed before seeing Vegeta's face puff up and his eyes become a bright red, not being able to speak from his inflamed muscles.

Bra crouched down and giggled beside Trunks pointing and laughing at Vegeta's puffy looking face, "Ahaha, look he's all red and _puffy_!"

Bulma stood there glaring at her two trouble-making children, feeling a bit annoyed over the fact her own _husband _had forgotten about the past...oh, _thirty years of his life! _With that, she marched up to Vegeta glaring at him directly in the eyes as she rolled up her sleeves. "You know what...I'm tired of his amnesic smart-ass...time to pull out the _big guns_." Bulma grunted getting face to face with the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks stood up and tried to stop his mother, "Mom don't-" Though it was a tad bit to late because Bulma simply grabbed the confused Vegeta by the shirt pressing her lips against his. Vegeta mostly in complete shock from her straight fowardness. As soon as she separated Vegeta simply stared wide-eyed at her as Bulma smiled at the somewhat blushing Saiyan. "You liked that huh?" All Vegeta could do was nod slowly to every word she said, "Want another one?" She continued, smiling leaning a bit more closer to him.

Vegeta's nods were slow as he was trying to comprehend what this woman was doing exactly doing to him. "Ah, alright but no _blowing shit up_ or I'll stop...deal?"

The flame haired Saiyan looked down at the blue-haired and once again gave her a confused nod as she giggled kissing his cheek repeatedly "It's a deal!" Trunks and Bra simply watched their parents become completely romantic right in front of them, Trunks' eyes slightly twitching and Bra only smiling widely.

Bulma however was showering her husband with complete adoration repeatedly kissing his cheek as Vegeta began to awkwardly hug her still so confused, "Oh my _hero_, you're the best in the universe!" She said nuzzling her nose in his neck, "And you're so _strong_ and _handsome_ and _wonderful, _I love you, I love you, I love you!" She cooed loudly enough to make Vegeta's face become utterly red as his eyes widened still in shock.

"W-Wait y-you do?" Vegeta asked leaning back only to be met by Bulma's attack of smooches.

"Psht, of _course_ I do!" Bulma exclaimed her arms now wrapped tightly around the Saiyan Prince.

All Vegeta could do was keep his eyes widened looking at the blue-haired woman who continuously was showering him with adoration. "W-Why?"

The scientist giggled as the flamed-haired Saiyan continued to ask him questions and pressed her lips harder against his cheek. "You're so _funny_." Only to respond with a 'I am?'.

Trunks carried his younger sister up to his side, her chin resting against his shoulder as sighed a bit as he shook his head, "...This is like watching a ten second recap you're _entire _relationship." The Demi-Saiyan stated, feeling a bit embarrassed and maybe a bit grossed out at his parents, well mainly his mother, expressing love before him. That was before Bulma went in for a more passionate kiss whilst Trunks felt that he must act like the good big brother he was and cover his younger sister's eyes, "Seriously...guys...get a room."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, that was so darn fun to write. I need to applaud stupidoomdoodles seriously she made me think so differently about Vegeta, especially post-Buu saga Vegeta, pretty sure that's 100% accurate aha. I hope you all liked this cute V/B oneshot as much as I did.**


End file.
